degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Clair+eli/eclare part 2
okay so i wanted to write the part two and if you haven't yet go to read the first part:) so yeah well let me know what you think! and i kind of had writers block so it might stink but i don't care what people say about my writing but eh i tried:) oh and this one might be a little long so yeah sorry bout that. after eli kissed me that's all i could think about. i wanted to talk to him but every time i tried to talk to him at school he'd just walk away and i would call him but i don't have his number. i really wanted to know why he just walked off like that. it broke me heart and i also couldn't not stop think of when i told him that he would never brake my heart. *'NEXT DAY AT SCHOOL*' My mom calls me down to eat breakfast. "i'm not hungry mom." i grab my bag and was headed to the door. "Clare! come here please." i walk over to my mom. "yes mom?" "Clare what's happen to you when i came home couple days ago you where acting strange and no your not eating breakfast. what' the matter? does this have to do with anything about K.C?" "no mom like i said before i'm over K.C mom. and i just want to go to school so i'll think i'll walk." i headed to the door and started to walk to school. the walk wasn't that long and i just kept on thinking on how i was going to avoid eli now. and soon enough i was already at school. i saw Ali with drew at the steps of the school. "Clare i need to talk to you!" "Okay about what?" "Just follow me. bye drew i'll see you later!" Ali grabbed my arm and walked inside. "So tell me what happened. i saw you get into eli's car a couple a days ago and i was calling you to find out hhat happened but you didn't pick up so now spill." "fine Ali but don't go all crazy okay? promise?" "well it depends on what happened so go on. tell!" "okay well Fitz and his friends where bulling adam and i went to help out adam but then Fitz was about to beat me up but then eli saved me but he got a black eye and i told him to come over to my house and i put some ice on it and we started talking then we kissed." "OH MY GOD CLARE!! YOU KISSED ELI?" "ALI! be quite!!" "well what happened next?" "he just left and i we haven't talked since. it seems that he's avoiding me." "oh well i'll talk t him for you Clare." "noooo way are YOU talking to him. i'll talk to him okay." "fine." "well i'll see you later, go back with drew." i walked away and so did Ali. i went to my locker and K.C was standing there. "hey Clare." "um what are you doing here K.C?" "i needed to talk to you." "um okay lets talk." he started walking to the zen garden and i followed. he sat down and i sat next to him. "well me and Jenna broke up." "what... why?" "Jenna was cheating on me." "i'm sorry K.C but why are you telling me this?" "Clare i want you back. i messed up. i really want you." "K.C you cheated on me with Jenna and know you want me back? i'm sorry K.C but i like some one else. look if you need a friend right now then i'll be your friend but thats it okay? look i'm sorry K.C i do love you but its very little that i love you." "well okay that's okay for me for now." i hugged him. "thanks clare so um who is this other guy that you like?" "well its hard to say now like i do like him but i don't know if he likes me too." "well who is he?" "promise you will not tell anyone. i mean anyone?" "yeah i promise clare." "i'll tell you later i have to get to class." "i'll walk you." "um thanks K.C" we both get up and we start to walk. my next class was english and i did not want to see eli right now. "Clare i'm sorry that i broke your heart. i;m such a jerk but i would like to take it all back." "K.C its okay you didn't know that Jenna was going to cheat on you." "Yeah but i was such a jerk to you." "Like i said K.C i'm over it." "hey um Clare i was wondering if you wanted to get some coffee after school?" "Yeah sure i'll go." "great see you then?" "ya see you then." i walked into the class and sat down in my seat. i looked up and eli was walking to the desk in front of me he hasn't sat there since the kiss. he sits down. i look back down at my paper. "Clare?" it was eli. "Oh so now you choose to talk to me?" "Clare i'm sorry that i just walked off like that but i.. i had to walk out i'm sorry." "Yeah sure you are." i got up from my seat and moved to another seat far from him. and then the teacher walks in. "good morning class. turn in your homework from monday night and i'll grade them." it seemed like forever till she handed back the papers. the class seemed to last forever and ever then finally the class was almost over. she handed out all the papers. The bell rang. i grabbed my paper and walked out the class. "Clare!" eli yelled.i kept on walking. he caught up to me. he grabbed my arm and turned me around. "Clare let me explane." "What eli look you said that you wouldn't brake my heart but you did by kissing me and walking away and not talking to me." "Clare i needed to think about something but i couldn't all i could think about was you." "really?" "yes Clare. look just give me another chance." i gave him a hug. "eli i didn't do anything like brake up with me." "so what are you saying." "i'm saying that how can i give you another chance? you didn't do anything wrong." "so your not mad?'' "not anymore." i let go of him. and i walked away. *END OF SCHOOL DAY* i walked outside and saw K.C waiting for me. "hey so you ready?" "yeah lets go." we walked to the dot. it didn't take that long to walk to the dot. he opened the door to me. we walked to a empty table by the window. "so what do you want Clare?" "um ice tea i guess." "okay be right back." he went to the cashier and order my drink and his. he came back in no time. he also order a ice tea. "so what did you want to talk about K.C?" "i don't know. um what is your thought on Jenna?" "well when i first meet her i thought she was nice and all but then she stole you from me so then i didn't like her and no i think that she is a slut." K.C looked even more sad.i grabbed his hand "look K.C your such a nice guy. you don't need her." a little smile came to his face. "Clare you are like a saint. i don't know why i let you slip throw my fingers." "K.C you took a chance with Jenna and i don't blame you for taking a chance on her and like i said i'm over it." i looked to the side of me looking through the window... and there i saw Eli looking right at K.C and i. "i'll be right back." i walked outside the dot to Eli. "i thought you and K.C where done but i guess i was wrong." he started to walk away. "Wait Eli!" he stopped and turned around. "what Clare?" "K.C and i are not together. He and Jenna just broke up and he came to me and we where talking. that's it! i don't like him anymore. i'm so over him." "but why were you holding his hand?" "i was trying to comfort him." "oh okay. i'm sorry Clare its just... never mind." he started to walk off. "Hey eli.." he turned around. "yeah?" "why don't you stay? i'll by you a drink or something." "um if you want me too." "yes no come on." "will K.C mind?" "no i don't think so. just come on." we started to walk back into the dot. Eli grabbed the empty chair by me and sat down. "um K.C this is Eli and yeah Eli you know who K.C is." "um hi Eli. i think i've seen you around school." "yeah i've seen you around to and Clare talked about you once." it got silent real quick and then it was awkward. "hey Clare i just remembered i need to help me mom with some thing back at the house so i'll see you around then." "um yeah sure bye K.C." he got up and left. "so that was weird." Eli said. "hey you want to come over to my house so we can hang out??" "yeah sure why not." Eli got up and pulled my chair out. "Thanks." "your welcome." he had his car parked near by. like he did before he opened the door for me. i loved how Eli was a gentleman at times but then when he's with adam he can act like such a boy. i didn't mind that but its some times weird to see the gross side of Eli then like hours later i see the nice Eli and then it goes back and forth all the time. he starts his car. "so what do you want to do?" "um i don't know i just want to hang out with you." Eli chuckled. we made it to my house in no time. we went straight to the couch and turned on the tv and just started to watch tv. we flipped through all the channels when i saw twilight on. "oh lets watch this!" "haha Clare you and your twilight." we were both on the couch and watching tv when i heard my parents coming down stairs yelling at each other. "YOUR ALWAYS AT WORK! WHY DON'T YOU STAY HOME SOME TIMES TOM BE WITH ME AND CLARE?" i heard my mom yelling "WELL I HAVE TO WORK TO MAKE MONEY FOR YOU AND CLARE TO EAT, HAVE CLOTHING, AND HAVE THIS HOUSE!" "OH YEAH BUT I WANT YOU HOME AND SO DOES CLARE!" "OH SHE DOESN'T CARE! SHE'S ALWAYS IN HER ROOM LISTING TO HER MUSIC!" "YOU READ HER STORY! BUT LOOK YOU DON'T CARE!" "YEAH I CARE!" "WHAT EVER GO TO WORK BUT HOW ABOUT NEXT TIME WE LEAVE CLARE OUT OF THIS!" my dad walked out and slammed the door and drove off. "hey clare i didn't know it was this bad." eli put his arm around me and i put my head on his shoulder. i start to cry.i hug Eli and put my face into his chest. he hugged me. "clare its okay." he kissed he head. that brought a big smile to my face.i put my face up to see his. "Eli your a really great friend." he wiped away my tears. "hey don't cry. i'm here with you." he hugged me and then kissed my cheek. i looked into his eyes and then he leaned in and then we kissed. the moment seemed to last forever. when the kiss finished i looked at him. "are you going to leave this time?" "no Clare i'm going to stay." then he kissed me again and i felt like i was in heaven. Category:Blog posts